


Dying Sucks.

by jldw



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, Loki never took the Throne, M/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Tearjerker, Thor is the Alfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jldw/pseuds/jldw
Summary: Tony was dying of liver cancer and had a few days left.  Loki had promised to come back before he died and was scheduled to come back today.  Loki comes back and they celebrate Tony's last night on earth.   Loki is of course is still a little shit and maybe pulling a fast one on Tony.





	Dying Sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is dedicated to my cat Midnight who loved everyone and never met a stranger. He wasn't the smartest knife in the drawer, in fact he was a spoon. But he was the most loving spoon you could ever meet and brought joy to many lives who passed through our humble abode. 
> 
> I want to thank Fanficismything for her loving support and even more for doing a last minute beta because I needed to publish this today.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.

Tony was dying; liver cancer. They had discovered it in a very late stage, having already spread to other organs. There was nothing they could do, giving him less than six weeks to live. Loki had said he could not heal it but had stayed with him while he’d gone from doctor to doctor looking for something, anything for the first two weeks. He had left two weeks ago, one more trip to Asgard but promised he would return while Tony was still alive and aware.

Anthony Stark had spent the time getting his affairs in order and getting weaker and weaker. He had a hospital bed in the penthouse now, a doctor that checked on him daily and nurses that checked as often as he let them. Today, they had told him that the end was near. In a couple more days if he was lucky, he would slip into unconsciousness. He hadn’t been able to keep anything down for days and was on a drip.

He hadn’t taken all his painkillers this morning because he wanted to be awake and aware when Loki came to see him. He was due back today. It would probably be the last time to see the god. So with effort he sat up and suffered while playing a stupid game on his tablet. The pain was bad enough that he couldn’t concentrate to do much more. Movies couldn’t hold his attention but he could still move his fingers. He hoped it wouldn’t get much worse.

 

Loki didn’t disappoint him, showing up very shortly, and hours earlier than expected.

“Hi Princess, I was afraid you’d miss me.” Tony was relieved to see him. They might not be able to have sex again. That didn’t mean that cuddling was out. Tony actually wanted to die in Loki’s arms. He felt like it was a cruel thing to do to the god but he was still a selfish son of a bitch and he hoped Loki would stay the few days until his time came, even if he could no longer stand to be conscious.

“Oh darling, I would never do that. I promised I would be back and here I am.” Loki leaned into Tony and kissed him and held him, sitting on the bed beside him. He felt Tony wince. “You are in pain? Have they not given you painkillers?”

“I didn’t want to miss your visit, they make me groggy. I can deal with the pain as long as I have you.” Tony croaked his voice was scratchy as his mouth was dry.

“You are just as silly and stubborn as always. It is a good thing I brought something that will help.” Loki said and brought out a jar filled with cubes of what looked like crustless bread.

Tony watched as Loki opened the jar and pulled one out for Tony to eat. “Hey, sorry Lo but I’ll just throw it up. I can’t keep anything down. They’re feeding me through this tube now.” He laughed sadly pointing to the tube hooked up to his arm.

Loki took out another small vial that held not more than a few drops of a green liquid. “Take this first, then these will dissolve in your mouth. You need to take it anyway.”  
“Trying to poison me now? I knew you had a master plan to kill me one day.” Tony laughed. He remembered how many times he had been warned and told that Loki would do just that. He never believed anyone even getting angry when they persisted. Now he had the last laugh because it wasn’t Loki in the end. To think that it would be his lack of concern about his drinking and general taking care of his body that had done him in.

“I have had many ‘master plans’ but killing you hasn’t ever been one of them. Trust me for once.” Loki gave him a stern look.

“Fine. You’re the boss and know more than the doctors or my body.” Tony said as Loki made sure every drop of the green stuff landed on Tony’s tongue.

After that, Loki took a cube and put it into Tony’s mouth. It was sweet and dry and his mouth somehow found the moisture to dissolve it.

“That’s right I want you to take them all. It will make our visit much more pleasant.” Loki smiled.

“Are they going to make me want sex?” Tony snuck out between bites. The pain was receding it was nice.

“Do you ever not want sex Anthony? The question is will they enable you to have sex.” Loki laughed.

“Sure can we have sex tonight if I finish these?” Tony said still eating them. Even if they didn’t do anything but ease the pain and keep him alert he would be happy. It was the first thing he had been able to eat in days and even better, Loki was hand feeding him. It was great to have something in his mouth again and found himself swallowing moisture again, very soothing. Besides, he did trust Loki that they wouldn’t make him throw up.

“I’m not sure they are that good right now. Certainly not good enough for sex this evening anyway. I do expect you to have more energy by tonight if that helps.” Loki said.

“What, they give me one last burst of energy before I go?” Tony teased. He would take what he could get. The end was near, everyone knew it. He was glad he wasn’t going to have to suffer too long though. He had always though that he would die being Ironman not waste away from cancer. The last few days had been horrible he was half in and out of consciousness, pain was what usually woke him. His weight had held steady until the last few days where he’d dropped over ten pounds in less than a week. He knew he looked pale and his face gaunt with bags under his eyes.

He still wished he’d had more time. It had taken forever before he’d actually gotten to know Loki after New York. When Asgard had pardoned him, he had come to help Thor battle Thanos. That was when he really met Loki. They had hit it off right away. Bonding over snarky comments, terrible fathers and people who betrayed them. It was followed by finding they both enjoyed learning and creating and could happily discuss nearly any matter in the universe. Their relationship had been kept a secret from the public for years because Loki was still a wanted criminal despite Tony’s and Thor’s attempts to clear Loki’s name. Tony felt bad knowing that Loki would have to be in disguise just to attend his funeral and wouldn’t be allowed to sit where family or a spouse would sit. Loki had become the center of his world, he really wanted Loki to give him a sendoff or something like they did in Asgard, only private. Pepper had said he had to have a public funeral or memorial service though, she got to deal with it. He didn’t care anymore.

Loki had spent as much time in Midgard or Earth as he could. It had started out with Loki barely managing to spend half his time here with Tony, half in Asgard. He had already been training people to take over those duties as he had planned to travel the universe. Their time together had increased. The last couple years Loki had stayed because of Tony. Soon Loki would be free to travel the Universe.

“So have you planned a party tonight? Who’s coming?” Tony laughed. He had visitors but it was always so depressing.

“Actually I have several things planned for you my sweet.” Loki winked at him.

“Oh goody I always wanted to go out with a bang. Don’t kill anyone else though, me dying is enough.” Tony teased. “You going to set off a light show for me.” It would be nice to see what kind of a light show Loki might put on. He never showed his hand, unwilling to let anyone know what he was really capable of. Tony was willing to bet for him, Loki might show things no one had ever seen before, or perhaps would never see again.

“I can do that if you like.” Loki smiled as Tony finished the last of the cubes.

The pain was almost gone and his head felt clearer than it had in days. He hoped Loki had more of these for tomorrow, they were the best pain meds he’d ever had, well at least for real pain. He was still exhausted and weak with muscles that didn’t obey very well.

“Oh, before I forget I got a bunch of my fortune liquidated and turned into stuff of value for your trip. It’s all in boxes in the lab. I hope you can fit it all in your hidey hole pocket.” Loki had originally planned on leaving the nine realms and travel the universe a few years ago. He had tried to convince Tony into going with him but Tony wouldn’t abandon Earth. Tony was sure that Loki would leave as soon as he was gone. This was the only way he could leave anything to Loki really. Loki wasn’t into stuff really.

Tony had actually spent the time to learn how to make quality knives and taken the time to make two very beautiful blades. They were still not of the quality the Dwarves made, that took years of practice that even genius couldn’t compensate for. Tony had to be publically single so they wore no rings despite in their hearts they were married. What else could he do?  
“Stark, you really think I need your baubles?” Loki sounded offended.

“Hell, you asshole, you’re supposed to be nice. Guy dying here. Let me give you something.”

“I suppose I can always say yes and leave it to the local basket weaving society.” Loki drawled.

“Damn it. I want to do something for you.” Tony said but then got quieter. “I want you to remember me Bambi.” He couldn’t be with him but he wanted Loki to remember him. Loki’s life was so very long and Tony was but a mayfly passing through. He couldn’t help the disappointed look on his face.

“You dare to think I might forget you. I assure you I will not be forgetting you.” Loki sneered.

“Thanks, but I want to leave you something. Those knives I made are good but not great. Wouldn’t win a prize. I wish I could leave you something you really want.” Yes, he knew Loki said that but as time passes memories fade. Damn he didn’t want to go into a depressing spiral now that Loki was back.

“The only prize I could want is sitting before me.” Loki said sadly and bend down to hug and hang onto Tony.

“God, I wish I didn’t have to die. Dying sucks.” Tony felt tears start to roll down his face.

“My wish is that you could be with me forever.” Loki sighed.

“Me too. You’re my tall, dark and handsome lover how could I not want to stay with that?” Tony forced a real smile because he may be dying but he wasn’t going to have to do it alone.

“I’d like to have thought that someday I might have gotten you to travel the universe with me darling. If we had more time. Would you have ever said yes?” Loki had tears in his eyes now.

Tony felt sad. He had always put Loki off. Sure he wanted to see the universe but there was always one more thing he needed to deal with. He’d actually hoped he would one day be able to retire and go with Loki. Now it was too late. “You know I would have. My body just didn’t give me time. I’m sorry I didn’t say yes before. Who knows there might have been something out there that would have been able to heal this.”

“Anthony, seeing you like this is very hard. You are a quick witted, self-centered selfish prick who is hardly ever serious. I was attracted to you the first time we met. There has never been anyone like you in my life, you own my heart. I cannot bear to lose you.” Loki had tears flowing now.

They stayed like that for a few hours. Talking about nothing and everything. They remembered old times and reminisced about good times, dangerous fights and embarrassing situations.  
Tony was feeling more energetic by midafternoon and Loki unhooked him from everything after telling Friday so emergency alarms wouldn’t be set off with ambulances arriving.

Tony had a bad feeling about this. Or maybe a good feeling. He got the impression that Loki had no plans to hook him back up. For now he stayed silent as Loki helped him to stand. His legs could barely hold him up.

“I want you to show me your treasures Anthony. Show me the things you have kept with memories attached to them.” Loki said, helping him to stand.

Tony was glad to be on his feet again even if Loki was being most of his support. “Sure, can we go down to my lab? I need to say goodbye to the bots anyway.”

“Anything my love.” Loki smiled.

 

Once in the lab Tony took him to a wall safe. Inside was a small stack of papers and another box that he had Loki pull out. They sat down on a sofa and Tony opened the box.

“These are cuff-links. They aren’t used much anymore. These were given to Jarvis by Mrs. Jarvis for their wedding. He wore them every day. They are gold plated. Years later when she got sick, they looked pretty bad, much of the plating had worn off. I used my own allowance to have them re-plated. It made both of them so happy I think he wore them every day that he worked for us, maybe since they were married. She died shortly after that. When Jarvis died I took them. He also gave me this.” Tony held up a bronze cross. “He got this in the war. Didn’t have any children and wanted me to have it. That’s all I have to remember him by.”

Next Tony picked up an oddly shaped crystal. “When I was a kid, one day I decided I wanted to try to grow a crystal. My dad had been experimenting with sound and was growing several different types. The only time he ever did something with me was when he helped me start this and six more. Even my mom helped me by taking daily notes with me. When it was finished, my dad said they were perfect for what he wanted and took the other six. Whatever he was doing didn’t work out but I always kept this one.” Tony had a tear in his eye. Really it was the only thing his dad had seriously given him praise for. The gems weren’t close to a genius accomplishment, just something his dad needed at the time, unusual crystals made from an unusual compound. He remembered his mom reminding him to take notes every day and testing the solution to make sure it was optimal for the crystal growth. It had been fun, sort of, their time together. His dad too had checked on them every day in the evenings. It had lasted three weeks. They were the best three weeks of his childhood. Now it was just a stupid crystal belonging to a dead body, no meaning to anyone.

He showed Loki his birth certificate, a commemorative one with little hands and feet on it. His diplomas from MIT. He pulled out a three diamond rings. “These belonged to my mom, and both grandmothers. This grandmother was alive when I was born. She played with me a few times. If you ever got pardoned on Earth I was going to ask you to marry me and maybe turn part of this into something for you.” He meant it too. Of course, even with all his money and Thor’s influence they couldn’t make it happen.

Loki picked up the next item. “This is mine.” He turned and looked at Stark.

Tony smiled again looking at the dagger. “When they took you after you attacked New York, SHIELD kept it. I borrowed it because it might be magical and I was trying to detect magic. The one I gave back to SHIELD was a copy they couldn’t tell the difference, I could. I hated you back then. I kept it as a memento of that hate. Then I got to know you and fell in love and it became my most prized possession because of… love.” Tony broke down then. He couldn’t help it. He bawled for a few moments then took a deep gasp. “You can have it if you want. You can have everything in here if you want. I don’t need it anymore.” Tony sobbed.

Dum-e came up and handed him a box of Kleenex which of course made Tony cry even more. His bots had stayed in his lab while he had been confined to his bedroom. He didn’t want them to see him dying.

There was one more thing in the box. It was some sort of storage drive, actually quite large for a modern drive, in a clear protective case. Loki picked it up. “What is this?”

“God you know how to turn on my waterworks. I didn’t think I had enough fluid in me to cry this much.” Tony grabbed the plastic container. He opened it up. “This is a full back-up of Jarvis from three weeks before Ultron.” Tony said between sniffles.

Loki looked confused. “If you had a backup why didn’t you use it?”

“I thought about it so many times. Never got attached to Friday like I did Jarvis. She never had the personality either. Sort of felt wrong to have them both alive together, Jarvis and Vision that is. For a short time I backed up everything, so he would, you know, know what I was doing or had done. If I ever brought him back up.”

“So much willpower Anthony. I do not think I could have left him be.” Loki had a tear in his eye.

Tony’s voice shook so hard, water now streamed from his eyes. He thought about Jarvis and the backup disc put it back in its case. “I lied, I brought him back up once a week and talked to him as I backed up new stuff. Until I couldn’t come down here anymore. That was the day after you went back to Asgard. He’s also got all my feelings about us and about me dying backed up. I want you to take this at least. I need you to remember me. I want you think of these few years of your thousands as special. Maybe someday somewhere you’ll bring Jarvis back. He likes you. I explained everything to him, he knows we’re together. I told him you might be his master when I… pass. You might boot him up. Please take him Loki. He’s like my son, I...I…I don’t want him to end with me too. Just don’t have him, b-br-bring him…talk to him….not where Vision is. You know what I’m saying.” He leaned his head against Loki the box held tight to his chest as he proceeded to soak Loki’s shirt for a few minutes before he could gain a small amount of composure. Then he sealed it up, putting it in the treasure box and handed it all to Loki.

Loki set the box aside and held Tony. “Of course I’ll take it. I’ll take it all Anthony. It is important to you, so it is important to me. Do you wish to make another entry?”

“No, I knew I wasn’t coming back last time. I had told Friday to give it to you if I forgot. Oh and those boxes over there are for you, I know you don’t need money but maybe something in one will be useful sometime.”

Loki picked up Tony’s small box of treasures disappear from his hand.

They went over to another panel and Tony put his hand on and looked into a reader. It opened and revealed three suitcases. “These are my portable suits. Take them too and these are my spare arc reactors to power them just in case.” Tony said. “Don’t tell me if you don’t want them. Just get rid of them so no one else can have them. I’ve already had Friday destroy the rest so they can’t even be reverse engineered. Rhodey’s been wanting to retire so his will fly just into space and explode so it completely burns up on re-entry.”

Loki waved his hand and they disappeared wherever along with the large boxes of converted valuables. “I have them all. Is there anything else Anthony?”

Tony walked clumsily over towards the bot and tried to put the best face he could on for them and told them, “See you soon”.

“No, I think that’s it. I have lots of stuff but I really don’t care about it. Coulson gets my dad’s Captain America collection. Pepper gets the company. Bruce gets all my lab equipment plus enough funding to provide him with everything he may want. Clint’s kids are set for any college they could want to go to. Peter doesn’t know it but he get the lease on this building. The Avengers as a group get the facility upstate and all the land it sit on along with supervised SI funding. I’m trying to keep it from being used for the wrong reasons.” Tony had stopped crying now and was avoiding looking at his bots as they left.

“They’re going to be turned off when I pass. Friday will do it. They’d just miss me too much and there isn’t anyone else who would take care of them. They’re obsolete for the most part and they couldn’t be trusted to be in a museum or anything.” Tony didn’t know what else to do with them. Vision had said he would take them and find a place to keep them, he might even turn them back on and use them, but Tony wasn’t sure he was comfortable with that. He never wanted them to end up in a trash heap but that is where they would end up someday regardless.

Loki took Tony around the building. Tony felt like he was getting one last chance to see his achievements. He looked through windows in the SI R&D labs, and smiled remembering better times when they got to the training room. He even kissed some of his old cars goodbye. They were headed for a museum according to Pepper. He suspected it would be about him as she had made sure she had kept the outside shell of many of his Ironman suits over the years. He laughed thinking about what else she had hidden away that might end up there. No, he laughed, she probably didn’t keep the collection of forgotten underthings that got left from his one-night stands.

 

When he got upstairs Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Bruce were waiting for them.  
“Surprise!” They yelled and there were balloons in Red and Gold, hats, noise makers and a small cake; even his favorite scotch. Too bad he couldn’t drink it anymore.

“Hey you guys surprised me, I didn’t expect you to be here.” Tony smiled. Loki had clearly taken him away in part so they could decorate.

“Well, Loki said you’d be feeling good tonight. We figured this would be our last big blowout.” Rhodey smiled.

“Oh you guys, you’re the best.” Tony smiled.

“That stuff I gave you allows you to eat tonight Anthony.” Loki smirked. “No scotch though.”

They had a great time and Loki did use magic to make a spectacular display in the sky that Tony was sure would have everyone wondering. It made Tony wonder too. This was going to be it wasn’t it. He just knew Loki had done something to make him feel better for the night and it would be his last. At least the pain would be gone. He felt relief for that. He might even get his wish that he would die in Loki’s arms.

They all left saying their goodbye’s to Tony like they would never see him again.

Pepper hugged him forever and said. “Tony, I’ll miss you. Thank you for giving me a chance back when I corrected your mistake and you made me your personal assistant. I’m glad we didn’t work out. Loki has been more to you than I ever could. Take care. Bye Tony.” And she turned and left waving from the elevator with tears in her eyes.

Tony turned to Loki, “So this is it huh. My last night. Sort of like putting the dog to sleep when it’s time.” But Tony was glad, it had been the best night he’d had in weeks. Even before Loki had gone back to Asgard he had been feeling really shitty. He didn’t want to go back to that. He almost felt like Loki had given him a gift to die in dignity and without pain.

“I would hardly compare it to putting down an animal Anthony. It is your last night here though.” Loki squeezed him tight and took him to the bedroom.

“I have one last potion to give you now. Then we will sleep.” Loki smiled gently.

Tony looked up at Loki. “Can’t we wait just a bit? I’m not quite ready. I want to cuddle some first.” This was it. He had to say goodbye but couldn’t find the words.

“I’m not leaving you. It will take some time to take effect anyway and it must be through by morning.” Loki said.

“Fine, if you want to get rid of me that bad.” Tony said but there was no bite. This was a blessing Loki was giving him and he said it wouldn’t take effect for some time. He wondered if he could talk until morning. He grabbed the potion and drank it, hoping it wouldn’t come back up. He noticed Loki also drank a potion. He got a bad feeling about it.

“I have no desire to get rid of you Anthony, believe me. Your disease is near the end though.” Loki pulled them into bed.

“Maybe I should take a bath? You know, don’t die with dirty underwear and all that shit. I’ve been in bed for two weeks with only sponge baths from sexy nurses and I couldn’t even enjoy them.” Tony teased.

“Your wish is my command my love.” Loki said waved his hand and they were in Tony’s shower naked with warm water pouring over them.

“This feel so good. I don’t suppose you could.” Tony looked down at his flaccid cock which actually twitched. He felt proud but disappointed. “No, guess it’s not gonna happen.”  
“Not tonight my love. I’m sorry. I’m good but some miracles are beyond me.” Loki said and kissed him.

“You didn’t invite any of the Avengers, but Bruce to my party.” Tony said at last.

“I didn’t think you wanted them. Was I mistaken?”

Tony hadn’t really. He was just making conversation and being worried about the potion Loki had also drank. “No, Steve has been visiting, leaving Bucky downstairs. We never got back to being close after the accords. He visits out of obligation I think. They both feel guilty because it turned out my way was right. Clint never approved of us. The only reason he didn’t turn you in was because you helped with Thanos and he felt he owed you. Natasha, I still don’t understand her. She didn’t visit once I stopped helping with the Avengers. She said goodbye when I told them I was dying and couldn’t work with them anymore. Bruce is going into hiding with my or rather Pepper’s help after tonight. He told me when he left the party early, said he wasn’t good with goodbyes. Peter, the idiot, was here last night and said he wouldn’t see me tonight. I guess he was invited. When he left he said ‘see you later alligator’. He’s still such a kid though.”

“Yes, Peter was invited to come and say goodbye to you.”

After that, they went to bed and continued to talk about memories, good times.

Eventually Tony got sleepy. “Well I guess this is goodbye for me isn’t it. I love you Princess. Just wish we’d had more time.”

“I’m not saying goodbye yet Anthony, go to sleep. I’ll watch over you. When we go, we go together.” Loki said.

Tony snapped up. “No, you’re not going to die with me. I saw you drink a potion with me. Please tell me you aren’t going to die too.” His eyes were wide. No that couldn’t be happening. Loki couldn’t have done that could he? He knew Loki loved him more than anything but to give up his own life when he had so much left, that was too much.

“Anthony, don’t worry, I’m not going to die tonight. I will be here in the morning. Trust me, you will see me in the morning. There will be a bit of time for goodbyes then.” Loki assured him.

Tony laid there falling asleep. He really hoped Loki wasn’t going to die with him. Goodbyes in the morning, was Loki going to leave him alone? No, he was probably going to just have a short private goodbye. _'When we go we go together_ ', sounded very final to Tony. He really hoped it meant when Tony passed Loki would leave the universe. Tony finally drifted off thinking the last potion probably made him sleepy too.

 

Tony awoke feeling refreshed. He had slept in his own bed with Loki not the hospital bed in the other room. In fact he felt good. He still didn’t have any pain. He turned to see Loki watching him.

“Good morning my love.” Loki smiled slyly.

“Good morning. Is this my dying day? I feel good right now. I need you to be honest with me. Please tell me you are not dying with me, tell me the truth.” Tony said.

Loki smiled. “I have done something I said I would not do to you and beg your forgiveness.”

Tony stilled. “What did you do now? Rudolf?” _Please don’t let him be dying too, please not_ , he silently chanted to himself.

“I told you a lie by omission. Several actually.” Loki took Tony’s hands and kissed them one at a time.

“That’s nothing new.” Tony snorted. “So, what are these lies by omission?” He thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding his own tension.

“First I said I could not heal you.” Loki said.

Tony suddenly felt the first ray of hope he had felt since they told him he was going to die. “You can heal me? Really?”

“Not exactly.” Loki said.

And Tony’s face fell. “So what does not exactly mean.”

“It means that I simply needed some help to make it happen. I am also a jealous, selfish bastard and wanted you with me.” Loki said tentatively.

Tony gestured and said, “Go on.” Wanting Loki to continue.

“There are a few things in Asgard that might have healed you. All of them would have been expensive and required a great deal of bargaining. I chose the most expensive one. It was the one that benefited me most but perhaps not what you would have chosen.” Loki smiled shyly.

Tony was going to live. To him it didn’t matter. Whatever the other choices were, they hadn’t been available to him without Loki. It meant Loki was willing to work to keep him alive.  
“As you know humans cannot eat the golden apple. They cannot survive the transition. The green liquid you drank yesterday was part of my soul.”

Tony’s eyes got wide. He had drank part of Loki’s soul? Shit, what had Loki done?  
“The potions that we both drank last night bound you to me. It gave you another connection to my soul so you could survive the long term effects of the other stuff I gave you, which took all night to start to heal you. Now we will both live as long as the other.” Loki smiled.

“What was the bread stuff you forced down my unsuspecting gullet last night?” Tony asked. Loki was curing him. What was Loki sacrificing for him? He saw guilt looming in the horizon.

“Why that was the apple of course. I am a master of illusions. You needed to be able to say goodbye to everyone.”

“Wait, if I am not dying. Why did I have to say goodbye?” Tony asked.

“Because I cannot stay hidden on Midgard forever, we have taken too many risks already. You are coming with me to see the universe. When you got sick I saw my chance. I was offered a deal a while ago to get an apple for you, and more importantly told that the rendering of part of my soul would be required to enable you to survive the transition. The side effect is that we are bound together and would eventually die at the same time. The deal to get the apple required me to leave the nine for at least a century. It appears that I can get on the nerves of even those who like me.” Loki said almost worriedly.

“Don’t worry Princess, I’m not one of those people. Besides, I love you too, that makes a difference. You really had me going. You even cried because I was dying.” Tony shook his head.

“You **were** dying Anthony. Still, I can keep a straight face and know how to cry on demand. This was one of the best tricks I’ve ever pulled.” Loki kissed Tony.

“You’re still an asshole and I’ll pay you back one day.” Tony growled.

“I look forward to it and you now have plenty of time to plan it.” Loki’s eyes sparkled.

“Why did you wait so long?” He was thinking about all his pain he’d suffered and at least he wouldn’t have to feel that anymore.

“You would not leave the Earth while you were healthy. There was always a reason to keep you here. By giving you part of my soul and binding you to me, the apple with restore your youth equal to mine. Magic and fate will keep us close and we will live and die together. But today is not the day you die, that won’t be for a very long time.” Loki smirked.

“So last night was a goodbye party just not the way I thought.” Tony realized.

“Exactly. Those invited were told what was going on. Peter didn’t think he could keep it a secret and I think he will still be alive when we return. His aging seems to be slowed a bit from becoming Spiderman. The others were losing you anyway and glad that you would live on. You are going to die as far as Earth is concerned.” Loki smiled.

“Do you mean we could have had sex last night?” Tony said indignantly.

“The apple takes time to work dear. That function is one of the last to be fixed.” Loki laughed. “It will be four more days. We need to hurry because you’re going to feel like shit in about three hours when the next stage begins, and I want us to be long gone by then.” Loki said making a trunk appear for Tony to pack.

“Damn it, you suck.” Tony exclaimed as he started grabbing stuff and throwing it in the trunk.

“Maybe in four days, but I have ways to help the pain when it hits.” Loki added. “Oh and I took the liberty of packing your bots while you slept. Now you have about an hour to pack your things before we go. I have a fake body that the doctor will find and pronounce dead when we leave. Pepper has an item with a single charge that she will use to make it disappear. Officially you will be cremated.”

As they were leaving Loki was setting up the medical alarms on the fake body, Tony asked. “Just because I’m an asshole who wants to know everything. Who was making you leave for a century?”  
“Idunn and Heimdall. They felt Thor needed to stop using me as a crutch, which he was.” Loki said.

“And what was the lessor expensive method to heal me that I would have chosen?” Tony asked.

“The chief healer can do it to non-Æsir but only with the Allfather’s permission. Thor, being Allfather now, would have made me promise to be his advisor for years and it would have only healed your cancer and extended your life less than fifty years. I don’t know what Thor would have charged you if you had thought to ask. He might have done it for free.” Loki said while setting off the alarms.

The look on Anthony’s face was priceless as Loki grabbed his lover and teleported them out into the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story before hurricane Harvey hit. Today I publish it to celebrate the life of a wonderful cat. I knew I was saving it for something. One of these days our home will be finished and I might actually be in a situation to write again. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story. If you liked it please leave me Kudos, they encourage me to keep writing. Comments are even better feel free to leave them even if they have constructive criticism, it is how I learn.


End file.
